Daiku Prinus the Echidna
Daiku was an elderly male Prinus echidna that was gifted with the power of Telekinesis. He was a major supporting character inside Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Introduced in Reign of Darkness, the first installment of the series, he was among the few survivors of the Prinus Village Massacre. Making his debut in Rise of the Mystic, ''Daiku Prinus is the grandfather of Dimitri and Lance. While believed to be eccentric even by his own relatives, he was among the most important and influential echidnas of his race. He mysteriously kept close ties with a certain Mobian goddess. After the complete annihilation of his village and influenced by someone else, he trained one of his grandsons in Cinnabar Forest for him to supposedly fulfill his destiny and arise against the return of the Twilight Shard. In the fan-fiction, he eventually met his demise while facing the ultimate dilemma of his life. ''Character © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Physical Description Daiku was a sea green-colored echidna that had visible ears on his head. He had wrinkles on his fulvous-colored skin and a furry muzzle with a small beard. While he retained beautiful crimson-colored eyes, something rare among the members of his race, he seldom opened them to avoid unwanted attention. Much like the other members of his clan, this echidna retained their characteristic green hair that featured two stripes on the frontal dreadlocks that reached his shoulders. In addition, he also bore a golden-colored ring figure on his forehead, a white lightning-shaped mark on his chest, and two strands of hair on his forehead. Someone simple, Daiku used to wear little clothing aside from his brown leather gloves and boots. Furthermore, he used to wear a silver-colored leaf necklace; he believed it gave him luck from the gods. Due to his old age, this echidna was slim, but still very healthy compared to other people. Personality Daiku was a wise, yet stubborn and light-hearted echidna that used the best of his abilities to cherish the life around him wherever he went. Because of his many life experiences, one could infer that he was very knowledgeable about the hearts of others and their true intentions. Despite jokingly feigning senility whenever appropriate and an eccentric with strange mannerisms, he was devilishly cunning for his age. This echidna evidently valued times of peace, and often encouraged others to remember pleasant times. He, who claimed to have seen many good and bad things, always maintained an idealistic and light-hearted view on life. His sense of justice and great wisdom greatly influenced those trained by him. Daiku had a mysterious connection with the Mobian goddess and was often summoned by her to assist her despite not being her official champion. His most endearing quality, however, was his genuine selflessness. Even during his most dire moments, Daiku always thought about his family and their well-being beforehand. History and Appearances Fanfictions Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness Strengths and Powers Daiku Harmonia Prinus was a powerful fighter at his prime. Born with telekinetic powers, he was among the strongest Prinus echidnas and protected his village from general threats and cherished life. Despite aging slower due to him having manipulated his own cells with his psychic abilities, his superb physical prowess lessened over time. His powerful abilities passed on to his older grandson. This Prinus echidna had large amount of battle-experience and analytic prowess. With few glances, he was able to point out other people's weakness and understand the complexity of other structures. Using his incomparable wisdom and vast martial-arts skills, he was able to decimate entire hordes of stronger enemies. Since he had a close relationship with the Chaos goddess, it is inferred he was able to manipulate Chaos energy despite not being able to access the Chaos Force all by himself. It is also worth noting Daiku was briefly able to stall a nigh-omnipotent being in his battle on top of Mount Aurora; showing just how much power this elderly echidna had acquired through his travels and hidden from others all along. Aside from his combat skills, Daiku Harmonia Prinus was born with the ability to sense emotions. By reading the spiritual aura that living things have without exception, this echidna was able to identify the most inner feelings from other people and accurately describe them. This allowed him to see the true nature of others. Daiku Harmonia Prinus had a profound connection with nature and its aspects. He was an expert in using Cinnabar Forest's herbs as medicine and create pastes that allowed him to heal faster. Daiku also seemed to be a spectacular ocarina player that made numerous peaceful lullabies. While his talents were naturally passed onto Lance, it was his profound knowledge and skills that he had passed onto Dimitri. Telekinesis His telekinetic abilities allowed him to levitate, crush, move other structures around using his mind. Using his advanced capabilities unconsciously, Daiku was immune to supernatural abilities that restricted his movement and, due to his indomitable will, was easily able to break through hypnosis, illusions, and mind-control. His uncanny ability to redirect elemental and energy attacks targeted at him made him a troublesome foe. Training alone, he was able to discover different methods of using his powers that were new at his time. Generating psychic aura to form constructs of pure energy, manipulating his own cells to physically age slower than most, and using his powers to further boost his strength, his energy was comparable to Chaos energy. Despite his powers not being unlimited and being elderly, Daiku had a vast amount of stamina but was incredibly frail due to his age. Using his powers for too long made him have terrible headaches and his powers could be shut down by negative Chaos energy and items that disabled supernatural abilities in general. Creation and Development Daiku was roughly created when a calm, passionate mentor for the titular character was needed. Considering how much Dimitri's character and story mirrored the characters of Silver and Future Trunks, something like this was inevitable. His presence within the series was clear and crucial from the start. However, some time after his introduction, Daiku's attributes were finally expanded upon. Since his true history is planned to be introduced some installment after his debut, he truly is a mysterious character. He even got featured once. How come only my mysterious characters get all the attention from readers? While establishing his level of strength as a retired warrior that made peace with himself, it became evident he was eventually surpassed by his grandsons and others. The fact that the newer generation of warriors might not be the most driven but has much more potential is expanded upon in the series. This echidna's contributions to the series were also of great significance to develop its main protagonist. It was through his teachings that his youngest grandson's original murderous intent did not develop. His training forged Dimitri's morale and optimistic values; both crucial parts of my main character that distinguishes him from the main antagonist that interestingly has a similar background... Relationships with Other Characters Family Members * Dimitri Prinus the Echidna (youngest grandson) * Lance Prinus the Echidna (oldest grandson) Friends and Allies * Aurora * Concordia Prinus the Echidna * Cinnamon the Lynx ** Salt and Pepper Enemies * [[Rikai the Hedgehog|'Rikai the Hedgehog']] ** Frost Beasts * Chimp Force Fun Facts * Prinus is pronounced pry-nus, not pree-nus. * Daiku is the second Prinus echidna introduced in the series whose nickname is never revealed. ** In addition, he is the only Prinus echidna introduced that does not have any name that signifies "peace" or "harmony" like his grandsons' Harmonia and Concordia's first name. * Some of his design was based on post-apocalyptic Edmund from the Sonic Universe series. * His first concept featured him being a perverted elder. This is currently being revised. Category:Echidnas Category:Males